L'Empereur de la peur
by UneCerise
Summary: Fils des ténèbres, enfant du dragon, vagabond perdu. Blader obstiné aux pupilles dorées, connaitras-tu un jour le repos ?


_**Metal Fight Beyblade ne m'appartient pas, bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

_**L'Empereur de la peur.**_

**Personnage principal : Ryuga**

**Pairings : /**

L'enfant, fils des ténèbres, guerrier de l'ombre et dompteur de la peur.

_Il tient dans sa main la toupie qui était jadis interdite tandis que ses éclats d'or arpentent chaque pièce. _

Il est celui qui a su saisir le monde d'une simple rotation mais que les gens ne pardonneront jamais. Ils ne savent pas et ne sauront jamais ce que tu as accompli. Sacrifice vain pour une cause honnête.

_Ses pas laissèrent des traces indélébiles dans la neige tandis qu'il remit en place sa veste._

Cette fois-ci il avait été sérieux, pendant ce bref instant qui illuminait la pièce. L'enfant avait été repoussé tandis que sa toupie avait cessé de tourner.

L'été avait cessé de respirer pendant cet instant.

_Son corps ne cessait d'avancer, il ne fuyait pas - un empereur n'abandonnait jamais son trône. Il disparaissait juste de cette ville quelques secondes._

"Il y a eu un moment, un moment grandiose où je me suis comporté sérieusement... Et j'ai promis. Prend-le, il est pour toi Kenta !"

Ses mots lui brûlèrent la gorge tandis que sa main frôlait sa propre toupie, il était lumineux, le fils des ténèbres était devenu disciple de la lumière. Le guerrier de l'ombre avait abandonné son orgueil pour permettre la victoire des autres saisons.

Les actions du passé ne seront jamais effacées, le garçon dragon est seulement l'empereur du mal et personne ne changera cela. Tu es ce que tu as causé et c'est ainsi.

Pourtant, il a voulu y croire pendant ce court instant.

_Une larme. Puis deux. À qui a-t-il bien pu faire croire que tout allait bien ? Il ne sait pas où il va, il n'a jamais su où il allait de toute manière. Orphelin sans peine à qui la vérité n'est pas une recherche. Il finit par ranger le souvenir de L-Drago dans sa poche et lève doucement la tête._

Des images immondes avaient peint son esprit, seul le pouvoir avait compté et son dragon ne l'avait raisonné.

Fils dragon aux rêves démesurés, t'es-tu rendu compte du chaos semé ?

_Son tempo ralenti, qui remarquerait son absence de toute manière ?_

"Ryuga... Ryuga, retrouve ton esprit de blader... Maintenant !"

L'ultime lumière avait gagné tandis que la toupie des ténèbres se fissurait. L'enfant avait simplement cligné des yeux rapidement et dans un bref soupir, avait perdu la notion de sourire. Il se souvient avoir récupéré sa toupie et être partie sans un mot.

Aujourd'hui encore, il se demande pourquoi l'enfant pégase l'avait sauvé... La lumière ne peut peut-être pas s'empêcher d'avoir pitié de son ombre dans ce monde.

_Plus ses pas s'enfonçaient dans la neige, plus les souvenirs remontaient._

Retrouvaille emplie de rage sous un ciel de nuage. Le garçon pégase était rentré dans une colère incontrôlable, ses pupilles de sang, sa voix éraillé, ses larmes brûlantes tandis que l'enfant dragon se moquait avec un sourire. Guérir et punir, L-Drago connaissait la voie à suivre et l'utilisait sans remord.

Il se souvint du père de la lumière, sosie du garçon pégase, inébranlable phénix au cœur de feu. Il ne pouvait nier que sa détermination était honorable à cette époque et qu'il avait été préparé au pire pour le bien.

_Ryuga s'arrêta alors, il regarda le village devant ses yeux, il n'aspirait plus aucune trace de vie, les respirations étaient parties et aucun cœur n'avait daigné battre dans cet endroit. _

_Hagane... Lui en voudras-tu de partir sans rien dire ? Ta bonté à telle une limite ?_

_La nébuleuse noire avait anéantit cette place et personne n'avait osez rester._

Ses pupilles dorés avait prit un éclat violet. L-Drago l'avait appelé ce jour là et l'enfant capricieux n'avait résisté, la douce mélodie avait emplie ses oreilles et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle lui était dédiée. Ruine volcanique au couleur fantastique. Le feu de ton esprit aspiré dans cette toupie, mort d'un phénix revenant toujours à la vie, ultime message dans la toupie de l'espoir.

La toupie du désespoir entre ses mains, il l'avait entendu. Ils voulaient devenir plus forts et à deux, ils le pouvaient, ensemble, ils réussiraient. Sourire fier arpentant ses lèvres, le combat est lancé et le phénix sera brûlé, la peur prendra le dessus et l'enfant pégase perdra son tendre papa.

_Un chien blanc, incarnation de la pureté l'accueilli, aucune question ne fut posé même si l'envie ne manquait. Le fils des ténèbres resta interdit, il ne se plaignait pas -il avait apprit à supporter la douleur au fil des années-, son ventre rugissait -mais il n'en dira mot, l'empereur était trop fier._

_Un échange de regard suffit. Cette nuit, il ne dormirait pas sous la pluie._

Frère de l'enfant dragon, depuis combien de temps ne t'avait t-il pas serré dans ses bras ? Chasseur de trésor, amour de l'exploration et des merveilles de ce monde. Il n'a pas honte de son frère, il poursuit son souvenir.

Parfois il viendra prier sur ta tombe.

_Pourtant il n'est pas mort._

_Mais ça, personne ne pouvait s'en douter._

_Fils des ténèbres, apôtre de la peur, ami du dragon._

_Ouvre les yeux, tout n'est pas perdu. Sort de ce rêve._

_Aujourd'hui comme hier, vagabond emplie de misère, tu vivras, tu te battras car après tout tu es l'Empereur Dragon -et l'empereur vie malgré les obstacles. L-Drago survivra jusqu'à ta déchéance, sa rotation stoppera quand ton cœur épuisé, s'arrêtera._

_Ne laisse personne décider, enfant dragon aux yeux dorés._


End file.
